Beauty Pan
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: In the dark of the night is when murder occurs. Babette knows that well. Characters change between stories. Ex: Babette Peter Pan. Not focused on pairings at all.
1. The One That Started it All

**Hello my lovelies! I'm glad you stopped by! I hope you won't be disappointed by my work. This crossover is due to my high school putting on these two specific plays. This is the main crossover character list:**

**Beast- Hook**

**Babette- Peter Pan**

**Chip- Michael**

**Mrs. Potts- Mrs. Darling**

**Madame- Liza**

**Cogsworth- Starkey**

**Location: The castle from the movie "Beauty and the Beast"**

* * *

It was a warm evening, but things inside the castle were heating up.

"This is the last time I put up with you!" Belle cried as she gathered her things.

"Belle! Wait! Please! I can do better!" Adam, or the beast as everyone knew him, yelled after her.

"You say that every time! The town was right about you! Or maybe, you lived as a monster for too long!" Belle spat.

It had been two years since Gaston had rallied his troops and brought them to kill the beast who had stolen Belle and, eventually, her heart. There had been a grand wedding and celebration after most of the household items transformed back into their original human states. The general celebrating toned down within the first few months. Soon, Belle and Adam welcomed a baby boy into the world. The familiar cliché of boy and girl fall and love and start a family. But then, everything started to go downhill. Adam's temper never really went away. Their boy, Julian, would frustrate him to no end. Adam would end up taking out his anger on his staff or worse, Belle herself.

"Please, Belle! I'll figure something out! I promise!" But Adam's pleads were in vain. Belle collected all of her things she had brought with her, Julian, and her trusty horse, Philippe.

Belle's father Maurice had traveled back to the town earlier that year to continue his inventing. He had found the castle too spacious. He was outside of the small house when Belle arrived home.

"Belle! Come for a visit? I see you've brought Julian with you," Maurice greeted his daughter.

"No, Papa," she said gravely, "we've come to stay." His face changed.

"Oh... oh, I see..." Maurice said sadly. He knew how much his daughter cared for Adam, "come inside." That was the start of a great adventure on the outside, yet a painful heartbreak underneath.

* * *

**Well, that happy ever after didn't last long, did it? Please comment and review! :D**


	2. Death of a Friend

**Chapter two of my favorite thing to work on! Enjoy!**

**Location: the castle from the movie "Beauty and the Beast"/ a forrest outside**

* * *

Adam paced the floors. Belle was sure to come back... wasn't she? "Lumiere!" he roared, much like he had when he was a beast.

"Yes, master?" Lumiere questioned as he ran to serve.

"Round up the main staff, I want Belle and my son back before sunrise," Adam spat.

"Yes, master," Lumiere said, but with a sad undertone. He fetched Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Madame Grand De La Busche, Babette, Jean- Paul, and a whole slew of others.

"I say we should just let the poor girl be," Mrs. Potts said, "we can all agree that the master still has a temper."

"I agree with you fully, Mrs. Potts, but we must do what the master wishes," Lumiere said sadly.

"Well, I for one think she should have never run. We always take care of her and Julian, do we not?" Cogsworth said in his upitty way.

"The poor girl probably just needs a bit of time away from her man," Babette interjected.

"Are you all ready?" Adam roared as he flew through the door.

"Yes, sir!" Cogsworth answered. Most of the others followed suit.

"Well? Lumiere? Babette? Mrs. Potts? Why are you just standing there?!" his voice was ferocious.

"Well, you see, we just feel like she needs a bit of time to herself. Just until things boil over," Lumiere said cautiously. The rage that contorted on Adam's face was murderous. He reached for the nearest object and struck Lumiere with it. The irony that befell Lumiere was terrible. Adam had struck Lumiere dead with a candelabra. There was huge chaos as Babette rushed to Lumiere's side, while most everyone else ran out of the room. Mrs. Potts gathered Chip and they fled. Madame joined them, but Cogsworth stayed behind.

"You'll be sorry for this!" Babette hissed as she fled into the night. She ran until she could run no more before she broke down in sobs. With her head in her hands, she hardly noticed the ball of light coming closers until it was right in front of her. She lifted her head up slowly and gasped. Little jingles were emitting from the ball of light. Babette was also shocked to find that it was not just a light, but a tiny person. This tiny person landed on her arm softly. It walked up to her ear and blew into it. Babette jumped as the jingles from this person started forming words!

"Good evening," the female voice greeted.

"Hello," Babette said slowly.

"I'm Tinkerbell. I'm a fairy," Tinkerbell said, "why were you crying?"

"The master of my house killed the love of my life," Babette told her, tears forming again.

"Come to Neverland with me, Peter," Tinkerbell said.

"Who? My name is Babette," Babette told the fairy. Tinkerbell shook her head.

"Not anymore," Tink informed her. Babette examined herself. Her arms were still small and delicate, but they were not girlish. Her face was that of a young boy. She gasped.

"How can this be?" Babette, now Peter, asked. Tinkerbell shrugged.

"You must be a child to go to Neverland and only boys fall out of their perambulators in the hospital," Tinkerbell said nonchalantly, "now, let's fly away!" Tink made a dash for the sky, but Peter could not follow. She doubled back, "What are you waiting for?"

"I can't fly. That's impossible," Peter whined.

"Oh! I forgot. You need instructions!" Tinkerbell said quickly.

"_Instructions?_" Peter asked with astonishment. Tinkerbell nodded.

"Think, lovely, wonderful thoughts! Your heart will fly on wings," Tinkerbell said dreamily. Peter reached deep down and thought about returning to human form. He felt light, but he was not flying.

"It's not working!" Peter yelled.

"One more things," Tinkerbell said as she flew around him, shaking glittering dust lightly onto his skin. He rose off of the ground and his face contorted from annoyed to amazed, "follow me, Peter!" After getting the hang of flying, Peter followed Tinkerbell through the night sky.

"How are we getting to Neverland?" Peter called to Tink.

"We go through the second start to the right and straight on 'til morning!" Tink called back. Peter was thoroughly confused, but he, for some reason, trusted Tink whole-heartedly. They flew and flew until morning lights glimmered through the clouds. Peter gasped. He was home.

* * *

**Please comment and review! :D**


	3. Amnesia Pan

**No copyright infringement intended! D:**

**In other words... NOT ALL OF THIS BELONGS TO ME!**

**Location: Neverland- the Lagoon/ the hideout**

* * *

"Wow! This is amazing!" Peter exclaimed, doing loops in the air. It was then, when the wind decided to take advantage of Peter's inexperience in flying. It blew in gusts and forced Peter to be knocked out of the sky and into the ocean. As he gasped for air, the water pulled him further down. Not being able to breathe, he was knocked unconscious. When he woke up, there were a gaggle of girls around him. When he looked closer, they weren't girls, but mermaids! They giggled at the shock on his face, "where's Tink?"

"Oh, she's around," one of the mermaids said lazily. Suddenly, as if a flood had entered his brain, all of the memories were coming back. Fighting Captain Hook, Hanging out with Tink, the Lost Boys... The Lost Boys! Peter had to get back to them! Peter excused himself from the mermaids and flew up, but he hesitated. Something else was nagging at the back of his mind... why were he and Hook fighting constantly? What had either of them done to each other? But, in mere seconds, the adult thoughts of Babette were gone and Peter was an innocent boy again, bound for adventure. Peter no longer knew of the "her" past. He had never been out of Neverland except before he ran away from home and when he tried to return.

"Sorry, girls! The Lost Boys are waiting for me!" and he was off again. Peter's flying skills were that of an expert. He quickly descended upon a knoll and searched for the hidden entrance. He threw open the curtain and there were all the Lost Boys, fighting as always. They immediately stopped as soon as he stepped into the room.

"Peter!" they all exclaimed in unison.

"What adventure did you go on this time, Peter?" asked Slightly.

"Did you find Hook?" asked Tootles, miming a sword fight.

"What about Indians?" Curly asked excitedly. Peter held up a hand to stop the incessant questions and they ceased immediately.

"I've been down by the lagoon with the mermaids and that got me thinking," Peter paused for dramatic effect as the boys leaned in closer, "we don't have any girls! No one to clean our hideout and tell us stories!" Murmurs of confusion and agreement buzzed throughout the hideout.

"Are you talking about mothers?" asked Munchy.

"I remember my mother!" Sticks cried out.

"No you don't!" Stones retorted, engaging Sticks into another fight.

"But, Peter, how would we get a mother?" Wheels asked in confusion. Peter hadn't thought of that, but he didn't need to. His senses were drawn to a certain house, although he didn't know why.

"Don't worry about it!" Peter said, throwing the question casually off. All the Lost Boys threw it off too. They trusted Peter no matter what.

"When will we get a mother?" the Twins asked.

"Quiet!" Peter said firmly, "no more talk about mothers. I forbid it." Something had changed and all the boys knew it. Peter had been thinking about a mother for the hideout when the memories flooded back.

He had flown away because his parents were talking about what he was to be and do when he became a man. But Peter hadn't wanted to grow up, he still didn't. He had started to miss his parents so he flew back. When we returned to the house the window was barred! And there was another little boy in _his_ bed! Peter had been distraught. That's when he knew that there was no need for mothers and he had stayed in Neverland ever since.

"Peter?" Sticks and Stones questioned with concern. Each had a bloody lip and faint bruising could be seen on the both of them.

"It's nothing," Peter said dismissively and he walked off. The topic of mothers was never spoken of again.

* * *

**Poor Peter. That's rough. **

**Please comment and review! :D**


	4. The Darling House

**No copyright infringement intended! This is the most cannon chapter you will read. I found it important to the story line. It follows the play version more than the movie script.**

**Location: the Darling House**

* * *

Wendy Darling was getting ready for bed as her brother, Michael, refused to get into his own bed.

"It's not six o'clock, Nana! I won't go to bed! Won't, won't!" he protested.

"A little less noise there, a little less noise," John scolded.

"John, you sound an awful lot like Father," Wendy commented. John smiled at the recognition. Suddenly, Mr. and Mrs. Darling entered the room.

"I cannot get this tie to go around my neck! Around the bed post, twenty times, oh yes, but none around my neck! If I can't tie this tie then we can't go to the party, if we don't go to the party I will lose my job, if I lose my job then we shall starve and the children will be flung out onto the streets!" Mr. Darling shouted. What he didn't notice was his wife, tying his tie.

"There," she said, patting the tie. He looked down in astonishment.

"Thank you," he said briskly. Flashes of anger in his life were quite common, but he didn't know why.

"George, I think we should talk," Mrs. Darling said quietly.

"What is it, Mary?" Mr. Darling asked. She walked to the sewing cabinet as Mr. Darling trailed her.

"I've seen this... boy. I thought I felt a draft one night so I went to close the window. When I got to the sill, he was sitting there with this... little ball of light. A lady. He tried to get away, but not before I managed to snag this." She opened the cabinet drawer and pulled out a silhouette.

"What is that?" Mr. Darling asked.

"His shadow. Now, I think he may come back to retrieve it," Mrs. Darling said with worry. She did not want her children exposed to this rapscallion. Yet, in the back of her mind, she knew this boy and what he was really searching for in the world.

"Now, now. We are three stories up," Mr. Darling said with a smile as he patted his wife's shoulder. He started to walk to Michael when Nana got in his way, "dash it all, Nana! You've gotten hair all over my trousers!" Mrs. Darling was quick to brush it off.

"There, all gone," she said patiently. Nana had left the room and was returning to Michael's bed with a spoon of medicine.

"I won't take my medicine!" Michael shouted.

"I'll fetch you a chocolate, dear," Mrs. Darling said, coaxing the boy.

"Why are you spoiling the boy? When I was younger I would take my medicine every night and I would thank my parents for giving it to me," Mr. Darling said.

"Why don't you take yours, then?" Michael questioned.

"I _would_, but I seem to have misplaced it," Mr. Darling said hurriedly.

"Don't worry, Father! I know exactly where it is!" Wendy said cheerfully as she ran out of the room. He tried to stop her, but it was too late. She hadn't heard him.

"John, you know how terrible that stuff is! Much worse than Michael's," he said, trying to gain the sympathies of his eldest boy.

"Yes, and you'll take it to show Michael how it's done!" John exclaimed with a smile. Father had always been John's hero. Just then, Wendy reentered the room with a tray and a glass of liquid.

"Drink up, Father," she said.

"Michael should go first," Mr. Darling protested, "there is so much more in my glass then there is in Michael's spoon."

"Father first!" Michael exclaimed.

"Why don't you both take it at the same time?" Wendy suggested, "I'll count to three. One. Two. Three." Michael downed his medicine, while Mr. Darling placed his on the table.

"No fair!" Michael shouted.

"Bad form!" John said.

"Father!" Wendy exclaimed.

"It... slipped," Mr. Darling said with no conviction.

"Time for bed children," Mrs. Darling said as she reentered the room with Michael's chocolate.

"And time for us to go," Mr. Darling said. He was walking over to John's bed when he tripped over Nana for a second time, "that's enough! Dogs belong in the yard! Not in a nursery!"

"George! Remember what I told you! That boy," Mrs. Darling said, lowering her voice.

"Am I the alpha dog or is she? I will not stand for this!" Mr. Darling exclaimed. He dragged her out to the yard as she whimpered and barked.

"Listen to Nana, Mother," Michael said with a pout, "she's unhappy."

"That is _not_ Nana's unhappy bark," Wendy said firmly.

"Are you sure?" Mrs. Darling asked.

"Oh yes. That's her bark for when she senses danger," Wendy said. Mrs. Darling paused.

"Well, it is quite time for bed," she said as she plastered a smile to her face.

"Mother? Can anything hurt us after the night lights are lit?" Michael said.

"No my darling," Mrs. Darling said, brushing back some of Michael's hair, "they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to watch over her children." She kissed his forehead before doing the same to John and Wendy. She had always loved Michael just a bit more, but why, she couldn't say. There was just that nagging in the back of her mind... but she always shrugged it off. She turned on all of the night lights before she and Mr. Darling started for the party. It wasn't but a few minutes before a shadowless boy entered through the window. He tiptoed around the room.

"Is it here? Tink?" the boy asked a ball of light.

"I'm sure it is," she answered. Anyone other than him could only hear tinkling bells. She searched a bit more, "wait! Here! Yes, I'm sure! In this drawer, Peter." Tink gestured to the sewing cabinet. Peter bounded over to the cabinet, opened the drawer and hastily shut it, trapping Tinkerbell inside. She called to him, but he was too busy with his shadow. He spotted a bar of soap. _'That should do the trick!'_ Peter thought. He scooped up the soap, rubbed it all over and tried to stick his shadow back on. It fell, limp, back to the ground. Peter sat down hard and started to pout. He just couldn't understand it!

Wendy awoke to a strange boy in her bedroom. "Boy, why are you crying?" she asked with concern.

"What's your name?" Peter said, standing quickly.

"Wendy Moira Angela Darling," she said as she smiled brightly and curtseying, "what's yours?"

"Peter Pan," Peter told her.

"Is that all?" she questioned.

"Yes," he replied curtly.

I'm so sorry," she said, turning away.

"It doesn't matter," he said, puffing out his chest. Wendy was curious.

"Where do you live?" she asked. Peter leapt onto the bed.

"Second star to the right and straight on 'til morning!" he exclaimed.

"What a funny address!" Wendy said.

"No it isn't," Peter said, a bit miffed as he climbed off the bed.

"I mean, is that what they put on your letters?" Wendy said, seeing that she had upset him.

"I don't get any letters," Peter told her.

"Surely your mother gets letters?" Wendy said slowly.

"I don't have a mother," Peter said with a bit of pride.

"Oh, Peter! No wonder you were crying!" she jumped up to give him a hug, but he pushed her away.

I wasn't crying about mothers!" he said with a bit of disgust, "I can't get my shadow to stick on."

"It has come off?" Wendy asked in surprise.

"Yes," Peter said glumly.

"Oh how awful!" Wendy exclaimed. Then, she spotted the soap and smiled a bit, "Peter... did you try to stick it on with soap?"

"Why shouldn't I?" he asked defensively.

"How exactly like a boy!" Wendy exclaimed, "it must be _sewn_ on."

"What's sewn?" he asked in confusion. Though, in the back of his mind the old memories stirred.

"You're dreadfully ignorant," Wendy said, shaking her head.

"No I'm not," Peter said stubbornly. Wendy shrugged it off.

"I shall sew it on for you my little man, but I daresay it will hurt a little," Wendy told him as she removed her sewing kit from a shelf.

"Oh, I shan't cry," Peter assured her as he held out his arms. Once the shadow was safely attached, Peter jumped up.

"Oh how clever I am! Oh the cleverness of me!" he exclaimed before crowing.

"Of course I did nothing! You're conceited," Wendy started to pout. She covered herself in her blankets. Something in Peter's old memories kicked in and he felt remorse.

"Oh, Wendy! One girl is better than twenty boys!" he said.

"You think so?" she said, peaking out from her blankets.

"Oh, yes! I do!" he said, nodding vigorously.

"I like the way you talk about girls. Do you want a kiss, Peter?" Wendy asked, blushing slightly. Then, Peter held out his hand, "surely you know what a kiss is?"

"I shall know when you give it to me," Peter said, smiling. Wendy slowly walked over to where her sewing kit was and picked out a thimble and gave it to him, "now, shall I give you a kiss?"

"If you please," Wendy answered quickly. She leaned in, forgetting that he had no idea what a real kiss was. Peter pulled off an acorn and gave it to her, "Oh... thank you. I shall wear your kiss around my neck," she told him, sliding it onto a chain, "how old are you?"

"I don't know... but I am quite young!" Peter said proudly, "I ran away the day I was born."

"Oh?" Wendy questioned.

"It was when I overheard mother and father discussing what I was to be when I grew up. But I don't want to grow up! I want to be a little boy forever!" Peter exclaimed, "so I ran away to the Kensington Gardens to live among the fairies!"

"Oh how lovely, Peter! Tell me about the fairies," Wendy pleaded.

"Well, when the first baby laughed, it broke into a thousand pieces and they went skipping about. So, there ought to be a fairy for every child," Peter told her.

"Ought to be? Isn't there?" Wendy asked.

"Well no. Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies'," Peter said in a mocking voice, "a fairy somewhere falls down dead!" he emphasized it by pounding the ground.

"How awful!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes," Peter said before pausing, "I can't think to where Tink has gone off to."

"You don't mean to tell me there's a fairy in this room!" Wendy said excitedly.

"Yes, don't you hear her?" Peter asked. All Wendy could hear was the tinkling of bells, but Peter could understand her every word.

"You are so oblivious to everything! How could this happen?" Tink screamed.

"Wendy! I think I shut her up in that drawer!" Peter said, laughing a bit. He ran to the drawer and let her out. She flew around angrily.

"Oh! If only she would stay still so I could see her! I wish I had a fairy," Wendy said dreamily.

"You hear that Tink? Wendy wants you to be her fairy," Peter said. Wendy heard tinkling and was curious.

"What did she say?" Wendy asked eagerly.

"Well, she's not very nice. She says you're a great ugly girl and she's my fairy," Peter then turned to Tink, "but you can't be my fairy! I'm a gentleman and you're a lady."

"Peter, did you come to the window just to see me?" Wendy asked, changing the subject.

"No, I came to hear the stories. None of us know any stories," Peter told her.

"Oh," Wendy said, a bit crestfallen.

"What was the story about the lady and the glass slipper?" Peter asked.

"Oh, Peter, that's Cinderella. He found her! And they lived happily ever after!" Wendy exclaimed. Peter made a dash for the window, "wait! Where are you going?"

"To tell the Lost Boys, of course," Peter explained.

"I know lots of stories," Wendy said proudly. Peter started to pull her along, "let me go!"

"Please come with me and tell the other boys," Peter pleaded.

"But I can't fly," Wendy pouted.

"I can teach you!" Peter said proudly.

"What of John and Michael?" Wendy asked, "could you teach them too?"

"If you like," Peter said, with a tad bit of distain.

"John! Michael! Get up! Peter Pan is here and he is going to teach us how to fly!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Then I will get up," John said.

"I am up!" Michael said excitedly. A flash of recognition crossed Peter's face when Michael sat up, but it soon passed. Suddenly, Peter signed for silence. The four of them heard someone coming up the stairs.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" John exclaimed. Just then, Liza, their maid, entered the room with Nana.

"There, you suspicious brute. They are perfectly safe, aren't they? Every one of them is sleeping soundly. Just listen to their gentle breathing," Liza scolded, "no more of it Nana or I will go straight for the Mister and Missus and bring them home from the party and won't the master whip you, just." Nana whimpered and tried to twist out of Liza's grasp, but it was no use as Liza dragged her back out into the yard. Peter wanted to call out to Liza as if she were an old friend. He resisted, but only just.

"It's safe. I say Peter, can you really fly?" John asked. Peter nodded and proceeded to show them all.

"How sweet!" Wendy breathed.

"Yes, I am sweet! Oh I am sweet!" Peter said proudly.

"How do you do it?" Michael asked.

"You just think lovely thoughts and up you go!" Peter explained as her demonstrated.

"I think I've got it," John said. He clambered up onto his bed and jumped off, only to fall on his face. Peter laughed at him.

"You haven't got the fairy dust yet. Come on, Tink!" Peter said, motioning for Tinkerbell to shake her magic dust over the three children. She was resistant, but she knew Peter liked them and wanted them to go. There was a bit of uncertainty from each of the children, due to fear of the unknown, but soon they all agreed to go with Peter to Neverland, "there's not a moment to lose! Come away!" Peter cried as they exited through the window into the night air. They flew out just as Mr. and Mrs. Darling returned home. The two parents were devastated.

"Michael!" Mrs. Darling cried out. She hastily cried out for the other two, but now it was clear that Michael was connected to her in such a way that the other two vanish from her mind. She threw herself into Mr. Darling's arms, "oh, George! What are we to do?" He stroked her head and hugged her closer.

"I don't know, Mary. I just don't know," he said quietly. Mrs. Darling sobbed as her children continued to get farther away from the house.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, even though it was mostly cannon! Comment and review! :D**


	5. The Darlings in Neverland

**Sorry for the long wait!**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Location: flying through Neverland**

* * *

"We've must be flying for hours!" Michael whined, "when are we getting there?"

"Where _is_ Peter, anyway?" John complained.

"Now, now. You must be nice to Peter. He's taking us to Neverland!" Wendy exclaimed, excitedly.

"Look! There he is!" John shouted just as Peter flew up next to them.

"Hello, Peter!" Wendy greeted.

"Hullo..." Peter said, unsure.

"I'm Wendy," Wendy told him, sensing his confusion.

"Whenever you see me forgetting you just say "I'm Wendy" and I'll remember!" Peter told her. It was then that a cannonball came barreling at them, "it's the pirates! They've seen Tink's light!"

"Tell her to put it out at once!" John exclaimed.

"She can't do that! She can only put it out when she is sleeping," Peter told him.

"They tell her to go to sleep," John said, starting to get frantic.

"She can only go to sleep if she is _sleepy_," Peter said matter-of-factly.

"Those two things seem like the only things worth doing right now," John muttered. Then, another cannonball came shooting at them, separating Wendy from the boys. She flew and flew, trying to locate them, but she felt like she was flying in circles. She tried flying closer to the ground, hoping that she'd get a better look.

* * *

**Sorry, bit of a short chapter, that. The next one is longer.**

**Comment and review!**


	6. The Lost Boys Meet Wendy

**No copyright infringement intended. Very cannon, but not quite as much.**

**Location: outside the hideout**

* * *

"I wish Peter would get back," Curly said in a worried voice. He had been gone for _days_. Where was he?

"Me too," the Twins said in unison.

"What if the pirates got him?" Wheels asked with a hint of fear.

"I'm not afraid of pirates!" Slightly declared, puffing out his chest as the rest of the boys laughed at him, "although, I do wish Peter would come back... to tell us more stories!" All of the boys nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the pirates started heading their way! The boys scrambled to get away. Some ran into the hideout while others dashed to the forrest. Starkey raised his gun, but before he could shoot, a hook dug into his shoulder.

"Ouch! Captain let go! It was one of those boys you hate. I could've shot him dead," Starkey told him.

"And you would have alerted Tiger Lily and her tribe. Do you want to be scalped?" Hook growled, "besides, I want to mischief the lot of them! Spread out and look for them!" As the other pirates searched for the Lost Boys, Captain Hook sat on a fairly sturdy mushroom on the knoll, "most of all, I want their captain, Peter Pan. Oh, how I've waited to shake his hand with this." Captain Hook said, brandishing his hook.

"And yet I've heard you say that one hook is worth a score of hands," Smee said, "like for combing your hair and other homely uses!"

"Ay, if I was a mother I'd rather my children be born with this," Hook said, motioning to his hook, "instead of that," he said, pointing to Smee's right hand.

"It is quite dandy," Smee agreed.

"T'was Peter Pan who flung my hand to a crocodile," Hook said, seemingly lost in his thoughts.

"I have noticed your dread of crocodiles," Smee observed.

"Not of crocodiles!" Hook exclaimed, "but of that _one_ crocodile. He liked the taste of me so much he's been following me sea to sea... licking his lips for the rest of me!"

"It's sort of a compliment," Smee said, shrugging.

"I want no such compliment!" Hook yelled, "but, by lucky chance, the crocodile swallowed a clock and I can hear it coming before it can snap me up."

"But one day that clock will run out and he'll get ya!" Smee emphasized it by making a snapping motioning with his hands.

"That's the fear that haunts me. Smee..." Hook trailed off.

"Ay, Captain?" Smee asked, in a worried tone.

"This seat is... hot. Odds bobs, hammers and tongs, I'm burning!" Hook yelled, jumping up off of the smoking mushroom. Smee and Hook looked at each other.

"A chimney!" they exclaimed simultaneously. They leaned over to listen inside.

"Smee, did you hear that? Peter is away from Neverland!" Hook said gleefully.

"Unrip your plan, Captain!" Smee cried, equally as gleeful.

"To cook a cake quite large and fill each layer in between with icing mixed with poison until it turns a tempting green. We'll place it near the house just where the boys are sure to come and being greedy they won't care to question this cake. With no mother to tell then not to eat such rich, damp cakes, one by one they'll die!" Hook exclaimed with excitement.

"Oh, how thrilling!" Smee cackled. The two were so busy with their scheming that they almost missed the faint 'tick tick' of a clock.

"Smee," Hook trembled out, "the crocodile! Hold me Smee!" he jumped into his small bo'sun's arms as Smee struggled to bolt the both of them out. With the pirates out of sight, three lost boys- Sticks, Twin 1, and Nibs- rushed back to the hideout.

"We have seen a wonderfuller thing!" they yelled.

"What? What is is?" Stones asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Wheels demanded.

"What could be so wonderful?" Muchy wanted to know.

"A great white bird is flying this way!" Sticks burst out.

"What kind of bird?" asked Curly.

"I don't know. It flies and moans 'poor Wendy'," Nibs told them.

"Poor Wendy?" Slightly wondered.

"Wait! I remember Peter telling us about such Wendy Birds!" Curly exclaimed, "see, here it comes!" There was a white bird in the distance, flying toward to boys and their hideout.

It was then that Tink flew in and landed gracefully on the chimney.

"Hello boys!" she greeted.

"Hullo, Tink!" they all greeted back.

"There's a bird flying this way and Peter wants you to shoot it down!" Tink told them.

"Then we will do what Peter wishes!" Tootles exclaimed as he grabbed his bow and arrows, "out of the way!" He aimed and let the arrow go flying through the air. The other boys were disappointed that _they_ didn't get to shoot the bird, but glad that Tootles had done what Peter wanted. The bird descended upon the ground in front of them. The boys gathered around to inspect it when they all gasped.

"That's not a bird... I think that it must be a lady," Munchy commented.

"A- a lady?" Tootles asked in a small voice.

"Now I see- Peter was bringing her here to take care of us," Curly said in astonishment.

"And we have killed her!" Twin 1 cried out.

"I can't take this!" Twin 2 sobbed. The two ran off.

"I did it. When ladies used to visit me in my dreams I would say 'pretty mother, pretty mother', but when she really came I shot her," Tootles said sadly. He turned to leave.

"You can't leave Tootles!" Sticks and Stones cried.

Yeah!" Munchy agreed.

"You just can't!" Wheels added. The rest of the boys agreed as well.

"I must. I am so afraid of Peter," Tootles said in fright. Just then, the Twins came running in as a crow sounded.

"Peter!" all of the boys exclaimed. They rushed to cover the Wendy Bird as Peter walked over to them.

"Greetings, boys!" Peter said excitedly. The boys gave a small and quick 'hello' as they shuffled their feet nervously.

"I am back. Why do you not cheer?" Peter wondered. Usually the boys we a lot more excited than this. They gave a quiet 'yay' before returning to their nervous state. Peter just shrugged and continued on, "great news, boys. I have found a mother for you all!" There was silence, "have you not seen her? She flew this way."

"Ah, me," Nibs uttered.

"Oh mournful day!" the Twins sobbed. Peter looked around, thoroughly confused by what was happening.

"I'll show her to you, Peter. Stand back everybody," Tootles said through the silence. The other boys looked at him in horror, but did as he said, uncovering the body of the Wendy Bird.

"She's... dead," Peter said when he saw her. There was a huge silence before he said, "perhaps she is frightened of being dead!" Peter tapped her with his foot before running a few feet. He turned back, but Wendy had not moved. It was then that Peter saw something. He marched up to Wendy and plucked it out, "whose arrow?" he demanded.

"Mine, Peter," Tootles eked out.

"Oh dastard hand!" Peter shouted. He raised the arrow over Tootles.

"Strike, Peter! Strike true!" Tootles cried as he looked away. He didn't want to see his own demise. Peter tried multiple times to piece his skin, but each time his hand returned to his side, limp.

"I can't. Something stays my hand," Peter admitted. They all breathed a sigh of relief and were startled when Nibs cried out.

"Look! The Wendy lady lives! See, her arm!" he then bent over her to hear what she was mumbling, "I think she said 'poor Tootles'."

"She lives!" Peter exclaimed happily. He was truly excited and relieved, much more than a young boy would be.

"Wendy lives!" Stones exclaimed as he, Sticks, Wheels, and Munchy hugged.

"See?" Peter said, lifting the item that deflected the arrow, "the arrow struck against this. It's the kiss I gave her. It has saved her life."

"I remember kisses! Let me see," Wheels said as he reached for the acorn and inspected it, "ay, that's a kiss." The rest of the boys, although they too, did not know what a kiss really was, nodded in agreement.

"Listen to Tink. She cries... because the Wendy lives!" Curly shouted.

"This is all Tink's fault!" Twin 1 exclaimed.

"Yeah! She told us you wanted us to shoot the Wendy!" Twin 2 agreed.

"Tink!" Peter bellowed, exceedingly angry, "I am your friend no more. Begone from me." Tink flew onto Peter's shoulder.

"Oh no, Peter! Please don't send me away! I was only having a little fun with her!" Tink pleaded. He brushed her off.

"Oh, alright. Not forever then, but for a whole week," he told her. She hung her head and flew off as the Lost Boys let out their held breath. It was then that John and Michael landed roughly next to the Lost Boys.

"Hullo, Peter!" John greeting, trying his best to be friendly.

"Hullo..." everything was jumbled in Peter's mind. He looked at Michael, but he wasn't Michael... Chip? Who's Chip?

"I'm _John_," John emphasized, shaking Peter out of his wonderings.

"Is Wendy sleeping?" Michael asked, suddenly.

"Yes," Peter said automatically. Michael tugged on John's sleeve.

"John, let us wake her and ask her to make us supper," Michael pleaded.

"Silence!" Peter commanded. He was getting a pounding headache and everything was confusing, so he gave commands to calm himself. They made him feel a bit better, "Curly see to it that these boys assists Wendy in any way she requires." Curly nodded vigorously and jumped down to help Wendy.

"Ay, ay, Sir!" Curly replied.

"Wendy? But she's only a girl," John said.

"That's why we serve her," Munchy retorted.

"Serve her?" John asked incredulously.

"Ay," Sticks said crossing his arms over his chest, "and you too." Just then, Wendy sat up slowly.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"Neverland of course," Peter said as he stooped near her.

"We have long waited for you, Wendy!" Wheels cried happily.

"And we are your children," the Twins told her.

"Please be our mother," Stones begged.

"Ought I?" Wendy questioned, "of course, it is fascinating, but I'm only a girl. I have no real experience."

"That doesn't matter! We just need a motherly figure," Peter told her brightly.

"Very well. I shall do it. Come inside you naughty children. I am sure your feet are damp!" Wendy pseudo scolded, "and after you wash up, I might just have enough time to finish the story of Cinderella." The Lost Boys cheered as they raced into the hideout. They loved stories, but didn't know any themselves.

* * *

**Please comment and review! :D**


	7. Pirate Adventures

**This has my own add ins! I hope you enjoy!**

**Location: the Lagoon**

* * *

"Mother? Can we please swim?" Slightly asked.

"Now, Slightly, you know it's my job to make sure you rest as least half an hour after eating," Wendy said in a grown up tone.

"You never let us swim when we want to, Mother," Michael whined.

"Michael, surely you know I'm not really your mother?" Wendy questioned.

"Then who is?" Michael asked.

"I daresay, I knew your real mother, once," John told Michael.

"Oh dear..." Wendy groaned. How could brothers have forgotten their parents already?

"Isn't she jovial? With a warm heart? She can sing as well, isn't that right, Wendy?" Michael asked. Wendy was startled.

"Well, I assume so... yes, Michael,"Wendy told him.

"She always made the best tea," Michael said, not as a question, but as a fact.

"I... I guess so," Wendy wasn't sure what this trivial fact had to do with their mother.

"I remember he blonde hair! Always unkept, because she worked so hard," Michael said.

"Michael! Mother has brunette hair," Wendy told him, "and Liza does most of the work around the house." Wendy was confused. Who had they met that matched this description?

Suddenly, Peter jumped up and silenced the group, "pirates!" He yelled, pointing to the growing crowd. The Lost Boys, Wendy, John, Michael and Peter ran behind an enormous grove of giant flowers. A boat approached them, sailing silkily through the water. Aboard the small boat was Starkey, Smee, two other pirates and Tiger Lily bound with rope.

"Luff you lubber! Here's the rock. Now we just leave the girl and the high tide will drown her," Smee commanded.

"Pity, me beauty- there is no path through water to the happy hunting- ground!" Starkey commented, laughing.

"Ahoy there, you lubbers!" Peter shouted in his best imitation of Captain Hook.

"It's the captain!" Smee exclaimed.

"He must be swimming out to us," Starkey said.

"We've got the captive on the rock, Captain!" Smee said, proudly.

"Set her free!" Peter yelled. He turned and received great approval from the Lost Boys.

"Free?" Smee questioned.

"Free?" the word circulated around the pirates like a game of telephone.

"Yes, cut her bonds and let her go!" Peter boomed.

"But, Captain! We caught boarding the ship with a knife in her mouth!" Smee babbled.

"At once d'ye hear, or I'll plunge my hook in you!" Peter kept on.

"This is.. strange," Smee said.

"Yes, but we best do what the captain orders," Starkey said back.

"Ay, ay," Smee agree. He cut the rope and Tiger Lily slid by the two pirates and into the water, swimming toward her tribe.

"Boat, ahoy. Boat ahoy," Hook called over the water.

"Captain, all is well?" Smee asked, seeing Hook's face.

"The game is up boys! Peter has brought back a mother for them," Hook cried, melodramatically.

"O, evil day!" Starkey declared.

"I have placed this poison cake in one cunning spot after the next, but before the boys can take a bite their mother snatches the cake away and it turns as had as stone," Hook complained.

"What's a... a mother?" Smee asked in confusion.

"He doesn't know!" Wendy exclaimed before she could stop herself. Peter shushed her quickly.

"What was that?" Hook demanded.

"I didn't hear anything," Starkey said, shrugging.

"Captain, could we not kidnap these boys' mother and make her ours?" Smee wondered hopefully.

"No!" Wendy whispered fiercely. Hook looked around, but seeing nothing, continued on.

"It's a princely scheme! We can make the boys walk the plank and keep the girl as our mother!" Hook roared, very much beast-like. He couldn't wait to finally kill those villagers... villagers? They were boys. Hook shook it off. He must've been thinking of their last pillage, "do you agree, my bullies?"

"There's my hand on it!" Smee said energetically.

"And mine," Starkey agreed.

"And there's my hook. Swear," Hook commanded.

"We swear," they all said in unison. There was a pause as Hook looked around.

"Where's the Indian?" he asked his crew.

"Oh, don't worry, Captain. We let her go," Smee said with a stupid smile.

"Let her go?" Hook screamed. The anger was there again.

"T'was your own orders..." Smee tried to explain.

"You called out to us over the water!" Starkey interjected.

"Brimstone and gall! I gave no such orders!" Hook barked, infuriated.

Peter made an eerie whistling noise. All of the pirates started shaking and grabbing onto Hook. He shook them off as he walked, "spirit that haunts this lagoon... dost hear me?"

"Odds bobs, hammer and tongs, I hear you," Peter answered.

"Who are you stranger? Speak!" Hook demanded. Peter didn't like this. Anger bubbled up and he almost blew his cover to lunge out and slit the captain's throat, but he looked back at the boys and knew they needed a good laugh.

"I am James Hook! Captain of the Jolly Roger," he called back.

"You are... you are not!" Hook roared.

"Brimstone and gall, say that again and I'll cast and anchor in you!" Peter answered back. He really wished he could anyway, but refrained.

"If you are Hook, tell me, who am I?" Hook asked, thinking that he had stumped the voice.

"A codfish! Only a codfish!" Peter said with spite.

"A codfish!" Hook raged. His crew looked at him, horrified.

"Have we been captained all this time by a codfish?" Starkey asked.

"It's lowering to our pride!" Smee agreed. Hook silenced them.

"Spirit... have you another voice?" Hook asked.

"I have," Peter said in a girl voice with a french accent. Where did that come from? It felt all so natural.

"And another name?" Hook said with interest.

"Ay, ay," Peter responded, still in the girl voice.

"Vegetable?"

"No."

"Mineral?"

"No."

"Household item?" This caught Peter off guard. He wanted to say 'not anymore', but he refrained.

"No."

"Animal?" Hook continued, not noticing the pause.

"Yes."

"Man?" Hook asked, giving Peter another pause. He wanted to answer 'no, woman', be again, he stopped himself.

"No."

"Boy?" Hook felt compelled to ask, even though the voice was that of a girl.

"Yes!" Peter said enthusiastically.

"Ordinary boy?" Hook asked, a bit surprised that the voice said yes.

"No."

"Wonderful boy?"

"Yes!"

"You ask him some questions!" Hook ordered Smee. The voice's answers were quite mysterious.

"I can't think of a thing," Smee admitted.

"Can't guess, can't guess!" Peter taunted, returning to his voice, "do you give it up?"

"Yes!" he pirates all shouted.

"Well then- I am Peter Pan!" Peter shouted.

"Pan!" the all cry in surprise. All of the Lost Boys jump from behind the flowers and start to battle with the pirates as Hook and Peter fight.

"This... will be... the end... of you!" Hook struggled to say as the two went at each other furiously.

"I don't think so... Beast!" Peter spat. Hook hesitated momentarily, giving Peter the upper hand. Peter stabbed into Hook's shoulder. Hook screamed in pain and lunged at Peter, tearing into his side with the hook. Peter's face went white as he collapsed into the water with a small splash.

"Ha!" Hook celebrated, wincing slightly at his wounded shoulder. Suddenly, there was a distinct 'tick tick'.

"Captain!" Smee yelled, "the crocodile!" All of the pirates ran back to the boat, scrambling over each other get away. The pirates sailed away on the boat as the Lost Boys, Wendy, Michael and John, thinking that Peter flew off already, swam back to the island. While all of this was happening, Peter was sinking to the bottom of the lagoon. Swirls of blood were making the lagoon a sickening red, but still no one noticed the sinking boy. His hand was still clutching his side, but he was unconscious. He landed softly on the bottom of the lagoon. It's the end of the line for Peter.

* * *

**Please review! :D**


	8. Or Is It?

**This is completely my own work.**

**No copyright infringement intended. I do not own any of the characters.**

**Location: The Lagoon**

* * *

The Crocodile was swimming along, minding his own business when he spotted something... a boy... a meal. He swam faster, already tasting the sweet limbs, but suddenly he stopped. This was Peter Pan! He couldn't eat Peter. Well, licking the blood couldn't hurt... no. Peter needed help. There was a small flicker of light and the crocodile was astonished! There was a flicker across Peter's face... the face of a young woman... but then it was gone. The Crocodile lifted Peter up and swam him to the surface.

"Neverbird!" The Crocodile called.

"What is it this time, Croc? Going to try and eat me again?" The Neverbird said bitterly.

"No, Neverbird. It's Peter. He needs help," the crocodile said. The Neverbird laughed a squawking laugh, almost falling over.

"You expect me to believe you want to help a human?" The Neverbird said after catching her breath.

"Don't believe me, but I will leave Peter here and you decide!" The Crocodile said. He set him gently on the still waning rock and swam away. The Neverbird inched closer to Peter and, just as astonished as the Crocodile, saw the flicker of a young woman across Peter's face. The Neverbird jumped back a bit, but knew what she had to do. She docked her nest, which she had been floating on, put Peter inside of it, and flew off to get help.

* * *

**Please review!**


	9. Peter's Mind

**What's going on inside Peter's mind? Look and see.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Peter, who was still unconscious, was having adventures of his own. Memories were flooding his brain. He was in a castle. He was dusting the tables in the room when someone came up behind him and grabbed his waist. "Mon amour," the person whispered in his ear. He involuntarily giggled. He wasn't a boy anymore... he caught a glimpse of who he really was in the polished silver. He was a girl! Suddenly, a small boy came zooming through the room, laughing. Michael! that was Michael! But no... that was Chip!

"Chip, I'll not have you running about the castle. Go outside and play," a woman with a heavy British accent called. She looked so, much like Wendy yet... it was Wendy's mother! Peter remembered her from when he lost his shadow. But no... Mrs. Potts?

"Ah, let the boy play, Mrs. Potts," the voice from behind said. Peter leaned into the body of the voice.

"You spoil him and the little prince too much," Peter said, teasingly in that familiar female french accent.

"Maybe it's to show you how much I care," the voice whispered.

"Oh, would you two get a room," a woman said as she entered the dining area. Peter looked over. It was the Darling's maid!

"With pleasure, Madame," Peter told her. It now occurred to Peter that he was only _seeing_ this... this memory, but could not control it.

"Now, now, everyone! We must hurry! The Master will want supper soon and you know how he is about punctuality," said a man coming into the dining hall in an uppity way.

"Oh, Cogsworth, lighten up. Everything will be ready," said the voice behind Peter. He still hadn't looked back at this voice and he willed this french girl to do so, but she refused to budge. Just then a young boy about eleven or so clomped through the room.

"Is supper ready? I expect it now," the child demanded. Peter was familiar with this person too. But who...? No. It couldn't be. Hook! Captain Hook! As a young boy, no less. Most of the staff froze. Peter could see Cogsworth smirk at being right.

"I'll just fetch you some tea from the kitchen, Master," Mrs. Potts told him swiftly.

"You haven't finished it have you? How lazy," Adam scoffed. Adam? That must be this boy's name. Peter felt a rush of anger, but kept his mouth closed. He knew his place. It was then, that the there was a knock at the door, "well? Do I _have_ to answer it?"

"It might make a good impression," Peter said hotly. Adam rolled his eyes, but trudged over to the door.

"Yes?" Peter could hear the prince answer the door. After that, Peter couldn't hear much of the conversation. He was frantically moving through the halls putting food on the long table. Suddenly, Peter felt strange. He looked around and could see everyone else was feeling it too. The room swirled with an eerie glow. He backed against a wall, trying to assess their situation. He could feel everything stiffen. What? He was changing! He looked around... so was everyone else!

"Lumiere!" he called. So _that's_ who the voice was.

"Babette! Are you alright?" Lumiere called back. Babette. _Babette._ His... her name was Babette!

"I... I think so..." she answered. Babette.

"Mrs. Potts? Madame? Are you quite alright over there?" Lumiere called.

"I- I think so," Mrs. Potts stammered.

"Well I, for one, feel... big!" Madame exclaimed. Everyone looked toward her and were astonished. Madame seemed to have expanded and stiffened. They looked at everyone else.

"Lumiere... put your arms down, we just need to calm ourselves," she told him.

"I cannot!" he exclaimed back, "are those... feathers, Babette?" She looked down at where he feet used to be and yelped.

"This is strange," Mrs. Potts exclaimed, "Chip?" The small boy walked back into the room.

"Mama, I feel weird," Chip said. Everyone looked at him. He had shrunk a bit and was... rounder? Like a teacup. Suddenly, there was a roar that shook the house. Chip ran behind his mother as everyone else cowered in their corners. A great giant beast bounded into the dinning room. It came right up to Babette, hot breath rolled over her face.

"Wake up!" the beast roared, "wake up!"

* * *

**Please review!**


End file.
